


Everybody wants you when you’re bi

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Truth or dare prompt on angst bingo. During a very revealing Game of truth or dare Tommy comes out as Bi, Adam supports him in wanting to come out, but is hurt that the blonde doesn't want him. Pissed that Adam hasn't asked him out after he came out hoping he would, Tommy decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants you when you’re bi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Thanks I_glitterz for helping me with some ideas. Angsty, but it is for Angst Bingo lol. Title and lyrics used are from the song Bi, By living colour, which I have no rights to.

Tommy POV  
　  
Playing truth or dare on a bus, while drunk might be the stupidest idea ever, at least that's Tommy's opinion seen as he's somehow found himself sat on the bus floor in nothing but a pair of boxers and a black feather boa. They'd been to a club, but they needed to travel, so they'd been herded onto the bus, where they had kept on partying. Watching Cam lean over to kiss Brooke, Tommy decides playing truth or dare drunk on the bus is clearly the best idea ever. He's happy to kiss anyone they dare him to kiss, he's kissed half the people playing anyways.  
　  
　  
"Truth or dare?" Isaac asks him, just as Terrence hands him a beer. He doesn't want to risk having to move and lose his beer.  
　  
"Truth." It's the first time he's picked truth all night and he sees the look on Isaac's face, knows he's thinking of something good to ask.  
　  
"Tell us something you've lied about in more than one interview." Isaac smirks, that little fucker. Tommy had been drunk when he told him, so drunk Tommy was sure he'd forget. If the little shit picks truth at all Tommy is so asking something that'll make him have to admit to wearing Sophia's underwear sometimes, the way Tommy knows for a fact he does. He could still lie, but it would be cheating and he's sick of lying anyway.  
　  
"I'm technically not as straight as we tell people I am." Tommy knocks back some of his beer, he's shitting himself a little. He knows these people will never have any problem with anyone’s sexuality, but they might be pissed that he lied.  
　  
"When you say technically?" Terrence presses from where he is sat beside Tommy. He looks at Terrence, ignoring the rest of the group, all the dancers, the band minus Monte, Sutan and Adam. He can't bring himself to look yet, not till he has finished.  
　  
"I've done stuff with guys. I've basically been Bi since my freshmen year? I mean that's when I knew I liked both for sure. I've only given blowjobs and handjobs to guys though, I haven't slept with one." He blurts out, because fuck it, he might as well, it's not like they'd have ever dropped it after his first comment.  
　  
"You any good?" Terrence asks with a teasing smile and it's obvious he's not even the slightest bit pissed that Tommy didn't say something months ago.  
　  
"Play your cards right and you might find out later." Tommy smirks and gives an exaggerated wink that makes Terrence start giggling.  
　  
Tommy leans into the circle and spins the bottle again, this game isn't about interrogating him, the others can answer some questions as well. It lands on Taylor, who picks dare and Tommy feeling a tad wicked makes him give Brooke a lap dance, they both blush bright red the whole time, skin so red it looks like it would be hot to touch. When Taylor finishes he starts laughing, which sets off Brooke, till they’re both pretty much hysterical. The next time the bottle lands on him, he picks dare, Sutan spun the bottle, there was no way after his early confession, that he wouldn't get asked a sex question.  
　  
"Let me dress you up, you’re already naked, it'll be warmer." Sutan grins.  
　  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Tommy asks, groaning as he gets to his feet.  
　  
"Because you’re pretty." Sutan shrugs. He grabs a bag from somewhere and then takes him into Adam's bedroom in the back to change. Adam hasn't had the bottle land on him once. He hasn't had to do a dare or tell a truth. Cam was dared to kiss him, but they both giggled more than they kissed.   
　  
Tommy ends up in a short black dress and fishnets. Sutan lets him skip heels on the condition he lets him do his hair and makeup. Tommy agrees, because there is no way he can walk in heels and he actually likes getting his hair and makeup done, it makes him feel pampered, relaxed. His hair ends up looking the same as it would for most shoes, but the makeup is definitely more feminine, more subtle around his eyes. Looking in the mirror, he will admit he looks kind of like a pretty girl.  
　  
Isaac teases him the most, so when Tommy spins the bottle and it lands on Isaac who picks dare, he isn't disappointed about not getting to ask the panties question. Instead he dares him to let Sutan make him over. Isaac goes to Adam's bedroom looking like a man sentenced to his death, while Sutan looks wickedly gleeful. Dressed in red and sequins, Isaac didn't look at all like a girl and he's clearly not talked his way out of anything, he had on heels and makeup. He wobbled over looking like the least feminine, least graceful thing Tommy had ever seen.  
　  
"Isaac, hunny, legs." Sutan mock whispers and Isaac quickly grabs a pillow to cover his modesty. By the look on Adam, Sutan and Sasha's face it's a little too late for that.  
　  
"I did not picture us ending this night in drag." Isaac groans.  
　  
"I never picture any night ending in drag, it just happens." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
They keep right on playing, everyone promising not to take pictures of anything, even Isaac who's normally tweeting pictures non-stop. Tommy guesses he doesn't want to risk the payback he'd get after posting about them. People start giving up and going to bed. Tommy just crawls onto the sofa, laying out in his now rumpled dress. If the bottle lands on him, he'll do something. But he'd been up till the early hours the night before and the booze is catching up to him. He doesn't even mean to fall asleep, but when he blinks his eyes open, Adam is perched next to him and the bus looks empty, but messy, everyone probably back on the right bus and in their bunks sleeping.  
　  
"Taylor said he'd go take your bunk on the other bus so you could have his when you woke up. You were out cold." Adam says softly. He doesn't look that drunk, like maybe he's sobered up in the time Tommy was sleeping or something.  
　  
"I don't want to move." Tommy groans, his head hurts and unfortunately he can remember everything from before he fell asleep.  
　  
"Did I really out myself to the whole fucking bus?" He moans, because seriously, fuck, why had he thought that was the way to do it? And he even told them what shit he'd done with guys. He buries his head in his arms, he's so damn embarrassed.  
　  
"Hey, baby it's okay. We're all glad you told us." Adam says, his large hand is warm where it settles on Tommy's back.  
　  
He lifts his head, looking at Adam, he doesn't look mad, but Tommy can't read his face at all right now.  
　  
"I didn't mean to lie. I just got used to not telling most people. The scene I was playing in wasn't as open, even if the bands were. Besides, when guys knew, a lot of them thought I'd fuck them or let them fuck me, when I didn't want that much with them. I waited." Tommy rambles, he has never trusted a guy enough to be with one that way. He wanted his first time to be special for lack of a better word, not in the back of a van or with some guy who was just fooling around. He didn't exactly regret his first time with a girl, at a party, she'd been two years older and beautiful. She'd dressed right after, hung off his arm for the rest of the party and then he'd talked to her again. He'd seen her at other parties but she never came over, always had a new guy. It hadn't been bad, but it's not something he's proud of either. He's always wanted his first time with a guy to be different.  
　  
"We all labelled you straight the second you mentioned an ex-girlfriend, that's as much on us as it is you. I'm not mad, no one is." Adam sighs. He pets Tommy on the head and gets up. Walking back to his room without another word. Tommy struggles to sit up. If Adam wasn't mad why was he leaving? Half the reason why he even came out was wanting Adam to know, but if he wasn't mad and he was still leaving? Maybe he just wasn't interested in Tommy. He likes Adam, has been attracted to him since the first audition, every kiss has been torture. Everyone has said if he were gay he'd be Adam's perfect guy, seems everyone is wrong. Tommy trusts Adam, has pictured going to bed with him, having the kind of first time he always wanted. But Adam isn't showing a hint of interest. He stumbles to the bathroom so that he can clean his face and then crawls into Taylor's bunk. He'll find his clothes in the morning, when his head and his heart hopefully feel a little less bruised.  
　  
He wakes over to the hangover from hell and spends the day drinking cups of coffee. The show goes well. During fever Adam kisses him lightly and tugs on his hair. It's not like they kiss deeply or do more at every show, but right after he made a fool out of himself the night before, he can't help but think Adam's making a point of not encouraging him or some shit and yeah, that stings. He watches TV on the bus with Isaac, who's really suffering from his hangover, instead of going over to the dancers and Adam's bus with everyone else, even Monte this time. He's even nice enough to help Isaac with getting all the red polish off his toe and fingernails, even though the drummer bitches about the smell of the remover.  
　  
"So, you gonna come out, like publicly?" Isaac asks, while Tommy rubs at his thumb nail, traces of polish stubbornly sticking, streaking the nail red.  
　  
"Not yet, I mean Lane hasn't said not to. But I don't see the point right now. If I was seeing someone it would be different. I wouldn't want to hide it, but I'm single, so it's not a big deal." He's not ashamed of his sexuality, he just doesn't want a thousand fans asking if him being Bi means he is really with Adam and having to tell the world that he and Adam are just friends. It sucks that Adam doesn't want him.  
　  
Isaac doesn't press and Tommy's glad. He might have told most his secrets last night, but he still has a few left that he's keeping to himself. Including his stupid, pointless crush on Adam. They have a hotel night the next night, so after the show they hit the clubs. Monte, Cam and Isaac all just want to sleep after calling home, Tommy half wishes he had done the same. He's fine with drinking, but he doesn't really like clubs and he ends up sat at a table, toying with the condensation on his glass of jack and coke, watching Adam grind on every twink in the place. Sasha and Brooke are up dancing, he tries to watch them, they’re so graceful, so in time with each other and the people who join them, it looks like they’re still choreographed, even though they’re not. It's beautiful, but it's not sexy to him, not in the way Adam is when he's moving on the dance floor or a stage. When Terrence and Taylor come back from the dance floor, he thinks he is just getting some company. But Taylor needs to call his girlfriend and Terrence is demanding Tommy take Taylor's place as his dance partner.  
　  
"I can't dance." Tommy points out.  
　  
"That's okay, I'll lead." Terrence smirks, grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the dance floor. He still can't dance, but with Terrence leading, he doesn't feel like he's doing too badly or looking too stupid. The guy who moves into dance behind him, while Terrence is firm at his front seems to agree. He's tall, broad, dark brown hair and eyes, handsome and muscular. He's not on Adam's level, but then no one is in Tommy's eyes these days so he keeps dancing, his body swaying between the stranger and Terrence.  
　  
"You’re hot, let me buy you a drink?" The guy asks, his hands resting gently on his hips. Tommy looks up at Terrence who is smirking, no objections there and then he looks around the room. Girls are still dancing, Taylor's at their table on his cell, Adam is between two equally blonde twinks, they might even be twins, they look so similar.  
　  
"Yeah, okay." Tommy nods, leaning his back a little closer into the guy. He's hard and Tommy feels a thrill shot up his spin at the knowledge that he turned this guy on this much, just by dancing with him. They go to the bar, waiting to be served, the guy, who introduces himself as Simon, keeps close, their chests brushing as they wait.  
　  
They talk a little while they wait to be served, about nothing important, Tommy can't help his eyes drifting over to Adam and his fan club, even once his jack on the rocks is in his hands. Screw mixers, he needs the false courage and the buzz the drink can give him.  
　  
"Don't be insulted, but if he's you’re boyfriend and you’re trying to make him jealous, because he's hitting on every blonde in the place, I won't blame you for trying to piss him off, but I'd rather know what I'm getting into." Simon actually blushes a little as he talks, he seems like a nice guy and Tommy thinks he's overdue for some fun, so he makes up his mind.  
　  
"It's okay. He's my boss. I was just making sure he wasn't watching. Don't need him to see you following me to the bathroom so I can blow you. He might not approve." In the age of camera phones and twitter, hooking up in a club wasn't a good idea, but no one will be watching him with the show Adam's putting on.  
　  
The guy, Simon's eyes turn heated and he smiles. Tommy walks away from the bar, knowing Simon will follow. He goes to the bathroom and over to the sink where he washes his hands, waiting for some people to leave. The second Simon walks through the door, he heads into an empty stall, he doesn't even push the door close. Simon pushes it shut behind him and locks the door.  
　  
"I don't think anyone saw me." Simon tells him, which is good, if they got caught they'd be kicked out, maybe arrested.  
　  
He pushes Simon into the side of the stall wall, gets all up in his space and kisses him. It's been a while since he was the aggressor when it came to a kiss, it feels good to have the power again, to pin someone else with his body, it makes him powerful. He can take this big strong guy and make him fall apart with nothing but his mouth and hands. He's sick of feeling like a play thing, being the toy Adam only wants to play on stage. He wants to have his own fun, want to do something that feels good. He hasn't hooked up in so long, not had a guy in forever, all to keep his rep clean.  
　  
He makes out with Simon for a while to get them both going, till Simon is whimpering, panting into his mouth, it's pretty damn flattering and Tommy's a nice guy, so he drops to his knees in a slow move that has Simon moaning. He gets his zipper down and slips a hand inside, Simon is a good size, not as big as he knows Adam is, but he's trying not to think about Adam now. He jacks Simon once and then leans in to lick at the head. Simon's head thunks against the wall and he might not have done this in a long time, but he's confident that he's still good at it, so he sinks down, taking Simon into his mouth and sucking hard.  
　  
Adam POV  
　  
He feels bad for thinking it, but he half wishes Tommy hadn't come tonight. He's been supportive of Tommy coming out, but it makes him feel like shit. It had been fine when he'd been crushing on a straight guy but couldn't have him. But now he knows he can't have Tommy, but it has nothing to do with sexuality. It bums him out and only gets worse when Tommy goes to dance with Terrence, he won't ever get on the dance floor, no matter what Adam does to try and convince him. He's not bad the way he says he is either. He looks a little embarrassed, lets Terrence lead him around, he hides behind his hair, hides his face against Terrence. So maybe he really doesn't like dancing, but he does look good doing it and Adam hates the way everyone's looking at him, wanting what Adam clearly can't have. So he distracts himself with the men who do want his attention and if he picks the blonde's to dance with, well that's just a coincidence.   
　  
When some guy starts grinding on Tommy from behind, he pulls his dance partner and refuses to look over again. That is until Terrence passes by him, alone. Adam looks around and spots Tommy at the bar with the guy he was dancing with. They’re standing close, obviously flirting, seems like Tommy plans to be out to everyone, not just the Glamily. He tries to concentrate on dancing, until he looks up and can't see Tommy or the guy he was with at the bar or on the dance floor. He goes back to the table, where Terrence is drinking and poking Taylor while he tries to talk on his cell.  
　  
"You abounded your hot boys..." Terrence shakes his head.  
　  
"Have you seen Tommy?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Well, I saw where he was going. Let the boy have his fun." Terrence glances over to the back wall, where a light shines above the bathroom doors.  
　  
"You are kidding me, he could ruin his career." Adam points out, his blood is boiling. Some random guy is good enough, but not him?  
　  
He storms in to the bathroom, all the stall doors are open apart from one, making it pretty easy to tell where Tommy is. He walks over and without even thinking kicks the door open. Tommy is on his knees and pulls back from the guy’s dick when the door fly's open, right in time to get a face full of cum. He doesn't move to wipe it away, just stays still, staring at Adam.   
　  
"Get the hell out." He orders the random fuck buddy Tommy picked out. He looks confused, but he stumbles out of the stall, zipping up his pants.  
　  
"He said he was single." Is the only thing he says before fleeing, which is a smart move, at least the guys Tommy hooks up with have brains.   
　  
He grabs Tommy by the arm and pulls him to his feet, he drags him over to the sinks and runs the taps. He finds paper towels and force them into Tommy's hand, all the while he is shaking with anger.  
　  
"Clean up." Adam orders and watches as Tommy does as he is told. The moment his face is clean and dry, Adam grabs his arm again and leads the way out of the bathroom and out of the club. Tommy doesn't pull away or say a word till after Adam calls a cab to come get them.  
　  
"What the hell, Adam? A whole club of people just saw you drag me out of there like a kid." Tommy snarls.  
　  
"You’re lucky the whole world didn't see you acting like a slut. The club full of people, any of them could have got a picture of you." Adam snaps back.  
　  
The car pulls up, he opens the door and shoves Tommy in, grateful for the partition. No one needs to hear anything they have to say to each other right now.  
　  
"Slut? Because I gave a guy head? Like you've never done that?" Tommy glares, he looks pissed off, Adam thinks he sees a little hurt, but it's gone before he can be sure.  
　  
"You sucked a stranger’s dick, in a bathroom." It's not the same as being with someone and Tommy knows damn well that Adam regrets every single time he just hooked up. It's not his style, he didn't think it was Tommy's either.  
　  
"You’re just worried about people knowing I'm Bi, because then you won't be able to play games with me anymore. Not as fun to kiss a Bi guy on stage or as shocking." Tommy sneers.  
　  
"My rep isn't the one that would have been trashed if someone saw you tonight." Adam growls.  
　  
"Maybe I don't care. I'm sick of hiding who I am. I'm not ashamed." Tommy yells.  
　  
"Maybe you should be, acting the way you were. All over him on the dance floor, then taking him to the bathroom for a quickie." Adam hisses.  
　  
"Like you weren't all over every twink in the place? So you can sleep around, but I can't?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I don't sleep around, it was just dancing." He hadn't wanted those men, he'd wanted Tommy, who was giving it away to some stranger in a bathroom. He was so damn jealous, pissed off and hurt. All those stupid jokes about being Tommy's exception, but he wasn't, Tommy didn't even want him.  
　  
"You should have told me you were Bi. I've made a fool out of myself telling everyone you were straight." Adam mutters.  
　  
"Maybe you should have asked." Tommy isn't even looking at him anymore, the windows too dark to see out of, but he's staring at the glass anyway.  
　  
"I thought you would have said something when I kissed you. People asked about it enough. I guess it didn't mean anything, you'll kiss anyone." Adam says sourly.  
　  
"Fuck you." Tommy spits.  
　  
"I'd rather not, I know where you've been." Adam snaps, nastily, fuck he's such a bitch. He expects an insult, abuses, he doesn't get it. Tommy just goes silent instead, his head hanging forward, hair hiding his face.  
　  
He can't stand it, he moves closer, hand at Tommy's throat to make him look up. He looks like he's about to cry, like he's trying really damn hard to hold back the tears and is almost failing. It makes Adam feel like he's been kicked in the stomach, but he doesn't want to back down either, he's still so angry at Tommy for picking a stranger over him and so publicly. When people find out Tommy is Bi, they'll ask if the stage gay is real and Adam will have to say no, because Tommy doesn't want him, even though he wants men.  
　  
"Don't you dare act like some victim. Not after what you just did." Adam snaps and Tommy jerks away from him.  
　  
"It would have been alright if it was you. If you wanted me and I blew you in a club you wouldn't care." Tommy still looks upset, but the anger’s back. The car pulls up before Adam can respond, he doesn't even know what to say. He does want Tommy, would take anything from him anywhere, even take the risk of hooking up in a club. It might make him a hypocrite, but at least he'd be safer, he wouldn't tweet about it after like that guy might.  
　  
They both know it isn't over. Adam doesn't ask Tommy to come to his room, but they both end up there anyway and Adam finds himself crowding into Tommy's space, pinning him to the door. He kisses him, even though he knows his mouth has been sucking someone else's dick not an hour ago.   
　  
"Now you want me?" Tommy hisses, eyes flashing with pure fury.  
　  
"I've always wanted you. But you were straight and then you weren't, but you still weren't interested." Adam unbuttons Tommy's shirt as he talks, he wants to know if he can have this. Tommy didn't get off tonight, not that he saw. So this is just him making up for cock blocking, he can make it not mean anything.  
　  
"I came out because I was interested, but you didn't want me. I thought you'd maybe ask me out or something." Tommy blurts out, which distracts Adam so much he almost doesn't notice Tommy undoing his fly, almost.  
　  
He wants to explain, tell Tommy he hadn't said anything about liking him that night because the blonde was passed out drunk, but Tommy is sliding to his knees, the movement so elegant, so damned practised that all he can think of is the guy tonight and every other guy before him. He feels like maybe even if Tommy does want him physically, the way it seems to, it doesn't matter a whole lot, because Tommy seems to be pretty damn casual about doing this for guys.  
　  
His head hits the door sharply the second pouty lips wrap around him and slide down, soft heat taking him in easily, it should be hot and it is, but he can't think of anything but Tommy on his knees in the bathroom, sucking off some stranger, his pretty face getting covered in cum. He grabs a fist full of Tommy's hair and yanks roughly, pulling him off.  
　  
"Get up." Adam orders. Tommy looks confused, but when Adam keeps his tight grip on his hair he gets up, about half as graceful as he was on the way down.  
　  
"Bed now and take your clothes off." Adam growls. He lets go of Tommy's hair and waits for him to do as he's been told. He wants more from Tommy than what some random stranger got after buying him a drink. He won't be just another nameless, faceless guy that Tommy blows and then forgets about. Even if come morning all this is to Tommy is a hook up, it's going to be memorable and Adam will make sure he's not someone Tommy forgets, it'll be different from any hook up he's ever had.  
　  
Tommy looks like he might argue, but he doesn't, instead he heads for the bed, leaving a trail of clothing as he goes. He doesn't expect Tommy to crawl on to the bed on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. On the bus, when he came out and ever since whenever it is mentioned Tommy has acted like he's not that experienced with men, but seeing him like this, Adam has his doubts. He strips before walking over, he doesn't say anything when he reaches the bed, he just grabs the back of Tommy's hair, fisting it and dragging his head back, the blonde hisses, but doesn't fight it.  
　  
"Not like this." Adam hisses, he doesn't want to be behind Tommy, wondering if Tommy is imagining some other guy, like the guy from the club. The very thought is enough to send his blood boiling. He lets go of Tommy, pushing him so he loses balance. He gets lube and a condom and then gets onto the bed, his back up against the headboard and his legs spread out.   
　  
"Get in my lap." He wants Tommy riding at him, wants to be face to face, for Tommy to know exactly who is fucking him. Tommy does as he's told, looking a weird mixture of nervous, awkward and pissed off. He sits in Adam's lap, his bare ass resting against Adam's thighs, their dicks almost touching, hard in the space between them. Tommy's arms are at his side, he looks like he doesn't even know where to put them. Adam never imagined his first time with Tommy being like this and he's imagined it plenty of times, but tonight isn't about gentle, he needs Tommy to really feel him, see him, never forget him.  
　  
He uncaps the lube and coats his fingers. Adam grips Tommy's arm encouraging him to lean forward a little so that Adam can reach his ass. The position is clearly putting some strain on Tommy's thighs, but he doesn't say anything, just like he hasn't said a damn thing since he took his clothes off. Adam would think he didn't want to be here, if not for the very obvious hard on. He runs a gentle finger over puckered skin, just to see Tommy shudder, but when he closes his eyes he pushes the finger in a little too fast, wanting all of Tommy's attention. Tommy hisses, but he doesn't pull away. If he did lie about getting fucked it hasn't happened recently, Tommy is virgin tight and Adam works his finger slowly in and out, trying to get Tommy to relax. They don't talk, Tommy hisses sometimes, moans once Adam has three fingers inside of him, pressing against his prostate and rubbing, but he doesn't talk.  
　  
"Are you ready?" Adam asks, picking up the condom. He's still pissed off and he's horny, but he won't do this if Tommy doesn't want it. It's not too late to back out, because he would never rape Tommy. Even though he's been moaning, moving against Adam's fingers, he hasn't looked happy, the whole situation is fucked up.  
　  
"Just fuck me already." Tommy grits out and it pisses Adam off. If Tommy wants some rushed, rough fuck, then fine. He clearly doesn't care how men treat him, letting guys fuck his face in bathrooms, why should Adam treat him any better than he wants to be? Why be the nice guy when Tommy doesn't want that?  
　  
He rolls the condom on and slicks himself up with lube. He grips Tommy's hip roughly with one hand, steadying the blonde and uses the other to guide his cock. He isn't slow or gentle, he pushes in hard and fast. Tommy's choked off moan sounds like a mix of pleasure and pain, he doesn't want to hurt Tommy, plans to keep still, let Tommy get used to his size, the stretch, but the blonde seems to have other ideas and is already moving, body rocking, already tight muscles clamping down hard on Adam's cock, his own dick still hard between them.  
　  
He snaps his hips up hard and Tommy's hands come to rest on his chest, he's moving his hips in the same hard and fast rhythm that Adam is building, soft moans slipping past his lips. It looks like he's trying to hold back and Adam hates that. He starts jacking Tommy's cock even as he thrusts up harder. God, having Tommy in his lap, riding his cock should be the best moment of his life, it is beyond fucked up that anger is ruining it. He surges forward, using his arm to wrap them torso to torso, he kisses Tommy, still rough, but filled with passion, he wants Tommy to feel how much he wants him.  
　  
"Say something." Adam pants against Tommy's mouth, hand cupping the back of the blonde’s head to keep him close, hips still working, but a little slower, hand cupping Tommy's dick but not moving. Both of their breaths coming out hitched, mixing they're so close. He's so fucking glad that Tommy isn't pulling away, that he kissed back.  
　  
"Say what? I came out so we could have this and you didn't want me, not till someone else did." Tommy says softly and fuck, Tommy really thinks this is about Adam just wanting the toy someone else is playing with?  
　  
"I've been falling for you for so long. And I've fucked this all up. I didn't want to jump you when you'd just come out, I wanted to give you time, space and then I got so fucking jealous." Adam groans, both of them have stopped thrusting, but Adam doesn't move away and Tommy stays right where he was.  
　  
"I only danced with him because you were dancing with those guys. I got jealous too, he was attractive, but I only did what I did to prove someone wanted me like that. I wasn't going to fuck him." Tommy whispers.   
　  
"I'm really the first person you've done this with?" Adam asks and having a serious conversation with someone on your dick might not be easy, but the conversation is way overdue. Right now he can fix his fuck ups, later he might not be able to. He could pull out and talk to Tommy, but he likes feeling like they’re still connected.  
　  
"Yeah, I never trusted anyone enough before." Tommy shrugs, hardly even looking at Adam.  
　  
"You still trust me, even though I was acting like a prick?" Adam asks.  
　  
Tommy just nods and Adam wants to cry. Tommy wants him, trusts him, he could have ruined that. He's never been more glad that he kissed Tommy in his life.  
　  
"Did I hurt you? We can stop, if you need to?" He was rough, he's had rougher sex, but this was Tommy's first time, it's different.  
　  
"No, I liked it. I want to keep going. If you still want me?" Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Baby I will always want you." Adam tips Tommy's face up and captures his lips in a slow, exploratory kiss, taking his time in a way he never gets to on stage. He keeps kissing Tommy till he kisses back, till the tension drains from his body, till the blonde is slumped against his chest, as close as he can get, clinging to Adam. Then he starts rolling his hips gently, making love not fucking and he's so sure Tommy can tell the difference. His heart is on the line here, but Tommy is worth risking his heart being smashed to pieces.  
　  
Tommy doesn't try and keep in the noises he was holding back before, moaning when it feels good, whispering Adam's name. Soft, breathy gasps asking for more, telling Adam what he wants and needs, how good it feels.  
　  
"So fucking beautiful." Adam moans, sucking Tommy's bottom lip into his mouth, starting up a slow rhythm with his hand on the blonde’s cock.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy moans, his face is flushed, his eyes are sparkling and Adam can hear the need in his voice, can tell that he's close.  
　  
He tightens the grip he has on Tommy's dick a little, upping the pace, his hips rolling faster, but it's still so different than before, the sex was good before, but this means more. He only stops kissing Tommy when they both need to gasp in breath. Tommy's fingers suddenly dig into his shoulders, his body snapping tight and rigid as he cums between them, head falling back as he moans, back arching a little. The sight alone is almost enough to make him cum. Tommy wraps his body around Adam's as he thrusts, pressing sweet kisses into his neck and sharp little bites, he licks away the pain, his breath turning the skin cool. He murmurs Adam's name over and over, his voice full of emotions that Adam doesn't dare hope are really there. He comes calling out Tommy's name.  
　  
Tommy gets out of his lap carefully and gets off the bed and for one horrifying moment Adam thinks he's going to leave, but he just brings back a wet cloth and starts cleaning them both.  
　  
"I could have done that." Adam says softly, he knows Tommy has to be in at least a little bit of pain.  
　  
"Well you did most the work all ready." Tommy shrugs putting the cloth on the night stand. They both get under the covers, still naked and Adam pulls Tommy to his side.  
　  
"This might sound silly and I should have done this sooner, but date me? Like let me take you out on dates and be my boyfriend?" He's stupidly nervous asking, so desperate not to have fucked this up.  
　  
"Um, a date sounds good. But tomorrow. I'm tired. And only if you'll be my boyfriend." Tommy smiles sleepily, cuddling closer as he talks. He looks like the hottest and most adorable thing Adam has ever seen at the same time. Pretty kitty is the perfect nickname for the blonde.  
　  
"I love you, baby." Adam says softly, petting Tommy's hair, even though and maybe because he's half sure Tommy is asleep already.  
　  
"Love you, too." Tommy says softly into the skin of his chest and Adam is so glad now that he said it and that Tommy heard it.  
　  
He has never been more thankful for a silly game of truth or dare. If not for playing it on the bus he might have never known Tommy liked men, might have never ended up in bed with him and most importantly, he would have never heard the blonde tell him he loved him. Adam will never forget hearing those words from Tommy, will never love him less than he does in this moment. So he's really fucking glad that they played, thankful that he has Tommy in his arms and in his heart.  
　  
The End.


End file.
